


Last Night

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All clothing are unisex until stated otherwise, Angst, Because I Can And I May, Bittersweet, Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dark Sides as Family, Dresses, Fluff, Humor, Is cereal a soup?, M/M, Night Before Virgil Left The Dark Sides, See if you can find it, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The little one paragraph interludes have a secret, Throwing Shade At Captain Tsubasa, Virgil and remus setting fire to the kitchen, megamind references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: If not for what followed the next day, Janus would say the night before Virgil left was nice. That it was fun. Quite enjoyable in fact.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> 5 AM. The fanfic hour.
> 
> Be careful about the secret in the lines.

If not for what followed the next day, Janus wpuld way the night before Virgil left was nice. That it was fun. Quite enjoyable in fact.

~•~

"But it's my turn to pick the movie!"

"I know I know alright?" The emo let out an irritated sigh. "Remus, I love Rick & Morty, but if I have to sit through all four seasons of it for the eighth time this month, I will _lose my god damn mind._ "

"Okay." The Duke shrugged, sending a teasing smile his way. "How abput Captain Tsubasa then?"

"No. No no no absolute not. It barely makes any sense half the time and takes an hour to score on goal, it's not even funny."

" _Excuse me!_ I'll have you know Captain Tsubasa is a _phenomenon_ and I don't care what you say about it!"

"Like how did he even survive the truck that doesn't--"

"It's great and I'll stand by what I say, every bit of it--"

"--all the characters look so similar I can barely tell--"

"--you are a heathen for not liking this masterpiece and--"

They were both cut off by a a cushion being thrown at them. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we get back on track now?" Looking over at the television, Megamind was now playing instead of whatever Remus was going to make them watch, not that the chaotic Side was complaining.

"A movie with a reformed villain? That's the third one this week." Virgil scoffed.

Janus looked at Anxiety, staring at him dead in the eye. "It's a _super_ villain."

"What's the difference?"

"PRESENTATION!"

~•~

Maybe it wasn't the best night they'd had, but it was certainly one of them. Janus was smiling, Virgil was laughing and Remus was genuinely happy.

~•~

"You shalleth not pass, you foul beast, for thy will slayeth you."

"Thou will never catcheth me alive! For I shalleth burn you before you layeth a hand on thy." Janus growled, standing in front of the Duke, but on a table. "Now be prepared for the agonising tra--"

"Whoops." Virgil shrugged with a chuckle as he poked the scaled Side with a wooden sword. "Guess your dead now."

"You could _at least_ wait for the monologue to _end!_ "

~•~

It was a fun night. They laughed. They had fun. They were _happy_. There was no reason for him to leave. But he did, and neither of them could do anything about it.

~•~

Janus swished his black skirt, setting the tray of tea on the table and sitting. "Now now, ladies. Don't you think we should do something about Karen? She's been awfully loud lately. I'm thinking, maybe the stairs aren't enough for her."

"Yes darling." Remus agreed, almost ripping his dress' lace. "I'm thinking, maybe two hatchets, a bunch of gasoline and and a lighter, then again I'm not sure of that's enough."

Virgil sipped on his tea with a smile. "Can we keep her daughter?"

"That all depends on little Caren."

~•~

Sure, sometimes things weren't all that great. Sometimes they fought, sometimes they hurt each other or threw around insults. But they were close. They were still hopeful.

~•~

"Why is the kitchen on fire?" The deceitful Sides asked. Calmly.

"Me and Remus were arguing whether cereal was a soup or not." Virgil answered with a shrug.

"That _totally_ explains why the kitchen is on fire."

Remus gave him a teasing smile as the duo exited the kitchen. "Dramatic effects."

~•~

Selfishly, Janus wished there had been some sort of problem that night. That they'd have a bad fight and cause Virgil to leave. Then there would be a reason for him to go. But there wasn't. The night was perfect. There wasn't a reason. And that was the bitter truth.

~•~

Janus watched as the two other Dark Sides danced around the living room, the sound of the MCR album that was playing drowned out by his headphones.

Remus accidentally elbowed a, thankfully plastic, teacup, causing it to fall to the ground and Virgil to jump back, before they both laughed and carried on with their little party.

He smiled as the sound of his own soft music playing through the headphones lulled him to sleep.

~•~

Very slowly, he built up the courage to face his old friend. To go up to the Light Sides and ask him why he left. Why he chose the opposite Sides to call his family.

~•~

"Virgil? It's me! Aren't we friends?"

"I'm not so sure we are."

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
